User talk:Farmerkieli45
''*My Mailbox** '' Farmerkieli45 | Talk Hey, I've closed your RfA as unsuccessful - please try again after you've gotten to know the community better. I have granted you patroller rights, however, so some aspects of editing should be easier. Ajraddatz 22:42, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, would you be interested in becoming an administrator now? If so, I can nominate you or you can nominate yourself :) Ajraddatz 21:07, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi there! I noticed you named the New Year Rabbit image as New year rabbit..png So just wanted to give quick reminder about image names - please make sure to name the images exactly like the item's name (with the -icon of course), this way the Templates will import the images in, without you having to do it. Its quite automatic, and saves time. And yes upper and lower case differs. I moved New year rabbit..png to New Year Rabbit-icon.png Happy Editing! :) DHA (talk) 21:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Picture Adding You should really apply for adminship. We need more admins, and I guarantee your request will pass :) Ajraddatz 05:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was trying to add the pic to the Black Beauty Foal too. In the middle of doing it, it came up. Can you please tell me how to add pics? I can never figure it out Ayopip | Talk 01:29, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I did that for most of them I think, but some of them I accidentally uploaded images that I had saved from other websites previously. The only reason I uploaded them was because alot of the pictures in my galleries were showing up with an "X" so I decided to re-upload them. Next time I will use photos already on the Wiki. :)Farmvilleisthebestgame45333 03:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC) About Templates Good Morning =D So, I just passed for a little explanation of the templates. (it is little xD) Cost = 20 coins When you put coins, in the teplate will show Cost = 20 coins coins. You have to put just 20, because Cost is for coins only. Cash = 32 Cash It will show 32 Cash cash. Just put 32. Sell = 32 coins It will show Sell = 32 coins coins. Put only 32, there's no item that can be selled for cash. Good Editing =D Gonçalo F | 15-05-2011 (05-15-2011) | 11:17 (am) | Portugal About Editing - Templates Hello again. I see your editings consists in showing how many XP and how many money a farmer can win outside the Infobox. You do like this: :It costs 20 cash and gives a farmer 2,000 XP points when purchased. It harvests in 3 days for 28 coins. Try to make like this instead: :It costs and gives a farmer points when purchased. It harvests in 3 days for . How? Just make a template and inside put Cash|*, coins|* or XP|* ... * = Value Good Editing ;D Gonçalo F | 21-05-2011 | 12:21 | Portugal Your Userpage Two things. First, I deleted the file 60px-Chrome Daisies Mastery Sign-icon.png it is a duplicate of File:Chrome Daisies Mastery Sign-icon.png. Please use that one instead. Second, if you want the userbox to show up like it does on my & other some other people's pages, copy & paste the following into your user (profile) page: You can add, remove, or rearrange the inside boxes, but you must always keep the start box and the last box has to be . --Vandraedha 11:37, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks I fixed it...but above the part on my page where it says "about me" there is some equal signs or something and like this and when I go to edit to delete those, it doesn't show up on the editing page. How do I get rid of it? Farmvilleisthebestgame45333 19:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Are you using the big green button that says, Edit Profile? or are you using the little blue link next to the section header "About Me"? To edit headers, you should be using the Edit Profile button. For this problem, make sure to click the button that says, "view source code". Delete the mangled header (that's the = signs and the words About Me), and save your page. That should fix your page, you should be able to edit it normally afterwards. If that still doesn't fix it and you still need help, you may want to ask someone else to edit your userpage. Only certain people can edit others userpages, so you will have to ask someone with Bureaucrat Admin powers to fix it for you. --Vandraedha 05:51, May 31, 2011 (UTC) edited comment 21:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Talk page stalker Actually, not even 'crats can edit other users' pages here... oh well. Ajraddatz (talk) 04:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::They've changed the talk pages here again, and they can, now, be edited by any Admin. I fixed your header the other day (and I tried to fix a couple of your galleries so they link to the correct file). If you're still having problems with your page, let me (or another Admin) know. --Vandraedha 21:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) will u be my pal on facebook? < Sure what is your name? Mexican Event Yeah, I know the double Infobox is ugly. It should only be there for a day or two, until we can remove the "Unreleased" stuff. But the page is getting too many people thinking that the stuff is actually in the market already...When it probably won't be until 9pm PST June 26th or 27th (6.5-30.5 hours from now). --Vandraedha 21:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, my name is Gamemakergm. I have been here from over a year and wanted to say hi. Hi :) 22:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Spam ... Thanks for the message FITBG45333, I became aware of this last night, however when checking the IP address, they are all different users so I thought I would wait until morning before deleting comments ... I don't think that blocking them all will reduce the spam as it is very sporadic. Thanks for all your contributions. Let's farm as one and continue to make the Wiki a better place :) Clintang84 |Talk 20:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) You are correct, they are different IP addresses, and I have spent almost 3 hours today sorting through pages deleting comments and blocking ... Very tedious :( Clintang84 |Talk 02:11, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ta-Daa! Crystal Sheep Logo. Here ya go: hope ya like it! Thank you so much :) Farmvilleisthebestgame45333 00:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Rollback request Hello, just so you know, rollback does not allow you to delete comments. I've closed your request, but if you still would like the right, please read wikipedia:Wikipedia:Rollback, and reply here saying that you would. Thanks, 03:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 03:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. Also, how do I add the Rollback rights userbox to my profile? I tried adding it with my current userboxes but it just shows up with the link and not the actual box. Farmvilleisthebestgame45333 03:48, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi to you :) Good morning, I had a late night last night on eBay. Have not been on there for a few months and I went nuts hehe, went to bed around 3 and up at 11:30am hehe ... So yaeh, watched TV and just about to get into things ... Don't bother posting things to my Wall, I won't reply hehe Yay, you did your signature on your own :) Clintang84 |Talk 03:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I need to add some friends to my facebook so i can add you as neighbor!!! I also play CityVille so if any one is interested please send me friend request to codielove@hotmail.com or facebook user name is codie.love! Thankyou!! Also my mom plays all the time too. please add her also. baylor2323@gmail.com! I need to add some friends to my facebook so i can add you as neighbor!!! I also play CityVille so if any one is interested please send me friend request to codielove@hotmail.com or facebook user name is codie.love! Thankyou!!